Chasing rumors
by croenkh
Summary: Ginny Weasley is investigating a rumor she heard about quite a bit. Some new mystery the school grounds seem to hold... But what could be so... juicy... that Ginny sneaks out of the school every night, just to see if the rumors are true...?
1. Chapter 1

It started with a rumor.

A stupid little rumor.

Not even one of those whispered ones

that you'd hear in passing.

Or one that's been around forever, that would be

told around campfires.

It was one of those rumors that start with the words 'get a load of this crap!'.

Just a stupid rumor.

Because if there is one thing that Hogwarts has more than enough of, it's rumors.

Many of which were rooted at least to a certain degree in reality, as many, many years of students exploring the seemingly endless parts of the castle and it's grounds.

Nothing should ever be discarded as 'too unbelievable' in this school.

Because there might always be something to it.

That very thought was what made Ginny Weasley try her best not to get caught running through empty hallways, and out the gate into the night.

She almost ran into people once or twice, but thanks to a few nifty little tricks she picked up over the years living with Fred and George, she successfully avoided all of them.

The fact that she did the same thing for the last few days already might also have helped.

For almost two weeks now Ginny spent chunks of her nights by scaling Hogwarts´ vast grounds, looking for the rumored place.

At first she only did it out of curiosity, but night after night of not finding it, her competitive nature came through.

She couldn't stand having a goal in front of her and not reaching it.

After a while her search was more to satisfy her own ego than her curiosity.

Over time she had gathered all the scraps of information she could find, and compared it all.

As with any rumor out there, there were a lot of different versions, conflicting bits, and added parts over the time.

She did her best to weed out what she thought was useless, and concentrated on parts that came up more often.

She had narrowed it down to a few possible locations, and was now checking them one at a time.

She had already crossed most of them off her list, and it bothered her to no end that she didn't find anything yet.

She was sure that there was something to this rumor.

It was way too persistent to be a fluke.

It took her a fairly long time, but she finally got to another one of her written down destinations.

It was a small clearing at a far off corner of the forbidden forest, the only thing making it at least somehow stand out was an old tree that looked like someone took out their anger on it.

Holes, tears, and a few torn off branches scattered around.

Apart from this, the clearing looked like many others like it.

Ginny took a few moments to rest, looking around her trying to find out where to go next.

She decided to head farther away from the castle while keeping to the edge of the forest. Ginny was curious, not stupid.

After probably ten more minutes of more or less aimlessly wandering around, she came to a sudden halt.

A part of the rumor that she dismissed before, as she only heard it once, was that it was near to a boulder that was shaped like a rough pyramid.

Right in front of her was a big rock that looked exactly like that.

Ginny´s heart started pounding.

Could it be? Could she really have found the place she was looking for all those nights?

Slowly she walked past the boulder, trying to calm herself, and to keep her hopes down.

It was, after all, a rumor, and could very well be a coincidence.

Or, for all she knew, it could be a stupid prank from someone who hoped to inherit her brothers´ place as the school´s jokester.

All that doubt was swiftly gone when she rounded a huge mulberry bush, to find something that looked like a cave made out of trees.

The treetops all bent to the side, forming something akin to a roof, while lots and lots of bushes between the trunks formed walls.

Ginny could not decide if it looked purposefully created, or grown naturally.

But she did not care to think about it anymore.

On the far end of this tree-cave she saw what she was looking for.

She was about to cry out in triumph when she remembered where she was, and at what time.

"Better not make too much noise", she thought to herself.

She did not think anyone would hear her out here, but better safe than sorry.

In front of her was something that looked like a field of branches growing out of the ground.

As the rumor said, they looked kind of like hands…

It would have been pretty creepy if it weren't for the different colours of wood, making them look more like art projects.

Ginny had no idea if those things were actually grown like this by someone, or if they were just naturally growing around these parts of the forest.

And she did not care.

She was way too fascinated with everything.

Seeing that the rumor was true, or at least the part of the "hand-field" being here, made everything worth so far.

Now the question was, if the rest was true as well...

She took a stick and held it up to one of the hands. When nothing happened she let the stick touch it´s "palm"

Very slowly the fingers started to move, slightly clasping down on it.

That was kind of what she heard, though it seemed like time had over exaggerated the story a bit.

Ginny tried the same thing with a few of the other hands, all with the same sluggish reaction.

That was kind of disappointing.

She spent the next few minutes examining everything, having a bit of fun by placing random objects on the palms, watching the hands grab them slowly, and then pulling them back.

But after a very short while that got pretty boring.

Ginny was about to get up and leave, when she brushed one of the hands with her own.

A loud shriek escaped her mouth when it almost instantly clamped down on her wrist, holding her firmly.

Surprised Ginny spun around and looked at it.

That wasn't sluggish at all. And the grasp was way tighter than before, though it didn't hurt, thankfully.

She tried to get the fingers to open with her other hand, but they wouldn't budge.

Annoyed she went for her wand, but before she could reach it another hand stopped her, holding her other wrist.

Ginny tried her best to remain calm, but struggling against wooden hands didn't really feel like a situation one could stay calm in.

A second later she felt more hands. She looked down only to see two more grabbing her ankles, and another one near her knee.

She wanted to scream for help, but a hand shot up to her mouth, keeping her from it.

Ginny cursed herself. Why did she do this? Why did she enter Hogwarts´ most dangerous place on her own, looking to prove a stupid rumor true?

A rumor about… wait!

Ginny, although still unable to move much, and in the grasp of some strange plants, managed to calm her nerves a bit.

If the rumor was true so far, maybe the rest was as well?

Her heart pounded, but now rather than pure fear there was excitement mixed in.

The hands that held her didn't grab tighter, they just held her in place.

Others seemed to move slowly towards her. They seemed to grow longer in order to get near.

Now she would see if she was in terrible danger, or if the stories were true…

A hand brushed over her thighs. Another seemed to caress her butt.

Ginny exhaled sharply through her nose.

It was true. The field of pervy hands was real!

Her excitement grew.

As if they noticed, the hands grew bolder.

One ripped through her cloak, exposing how little Ginny was wearing underneath.

If today would have been a bust again, at least she'd have masturbated under the stars, as always. But that didn't seem necessary today.

Another hand wandered over her breasts. The surprisingly smooth wood felt really good.

She made a surprised noise that was muffled by the hand that still covered her mouth, when the other one pinched her nipple.

The way these wooden hands behaved didn't feel plant-like at all.

One kneaded her buttcheeks, another one played with her nipples, while a few caressed her whole body.

She felt them all over her pale skin. They played with her, gently, while holding her firmly down.

Moments later one ripped off her panties, which were already soaked.

Two of the hands massaged her inner thighs that glistened in the moonlight that shone through the leaf-roof.

Forgotten was Ginny´s fear, the whole situation turned her on way too much.

She often fantasized about being played with by someone, and now it seemed like that fantasy was coming true.

Though instead of a hot headed hunk´s hands she was now in many, many hands that would have their way with her.

Her head jolted upwards when she felt a stinging pain on her backside.

She just got spanked…

The other hands still caressed her, almost carefully, when she felt another slap.

And another. And another.

Ginny couldn't do anything but let it happen. But she also didn't particularly mind…

By now it was completely impossible to tell how many hands were on her. It felt like every inch of her body below her neck was covered in them, yet they all had enough space to move, caress, pinch, and explore her.

Then she finally felt it; One of the hands extended a finger, touching her wet outer lips.

Ginny moaned, only then realising that the hand that had covered her mouth was gone.

But she didn't scream. Didn't try to fight back.

Ginny enjoyed.

One finger. All it was was one finger that played with her pussy.

Not even that, it played around her pussy.

But it made her almost go insane.

Every other hand seemed to know exactly what to do, where to go, how to push her buttons.

Ginny had never been so aroused in her life, and she tried quite a few things over the past months.

Those hands did everything right, and more.

But all she could focus at the moment was that one finger that refused to enter her.

"Come on, come oooon nn…", she moaned, hoping it would finally stop teasing her.

And it did. But not the way she hoped.

The hand pulled back.

"You gotta be KIDDING me!", Ginny hissed.

The other hands kept going.

Her breasts got much attention, getting kneaded, lightly slapped around, her nipples pinched, stretched, played with.

The hands on her ass were equally busy, massaging, occasionally spanking.

It felt amazing.

Those hands played with her whole body.

Tingling sensations all around, fingers gliding over her silky skin, caressing her, claiming her.

But only on the outside.

She needed more.

Her excitement grew, but it could not overflow like she would have wanted.

She needed something in her pussy.

The finger came back.

"Oh, thank god…", she sighed.

Two fingers were on her pussy now. But instead of finally entering her, they only spread her lips.

Annoyed Ginny looked down, and her eyes grew wide.

Between the sea of hands there was something else.

Something else grew out of the ground.

It did not have the same handshape as the rest.

It basically didn't have a shape at all.

A long, smooth piece of wood with a rounded tip was right in front of her pussy.

There it stopped, perfectly still.

All the hands on her body stopped in their tracks as well.

Nothing moved anymore.

Ginny was confused. Then her body reminded her of her arousal.

She tried moving, tried to get any kind of response, any sensation at all from the hands.

She wanted them to grope her more.

But they all were perfectly still.

"No, no, nonono no…", she quietly pleaded. "You can't stop now!"

She tried shifting her weight, tried anything to at least rub on some of the hands, but to no avail.

"Come on! Do something!", she barked.

No reaction.

She felt a breeze over her mostly naked body, cold on her dripping wet pussy.

Her dripping wet pussy with a wooden dildo, that was supposed to move, in front of.

"Move, you piece of firewood!", she shouted in desperation.

"Come on and fuck me!"

As if that was all they had waited for, everything suddenly started to move again.

A surprised cry changed into a loud moan when the thing entered Ginny.

It slid in without much resistance. It filled her completely.

Then it pulled back, just to thrust in anew.

"God yes, YES…", Ginny moaned, not caring about keeping quiet anymore.

There was no way she could keep quiet.

Hands all over her body played with her, caressed her, letting her arousal grow, and now finally something gave her the sensation she needed to get over the top.

After only a few thrusts she felt it rise in her.

The warmth grew, the excitement rose, and her whole body shook at last, as she finally climaxed.

If someone was nearby they´d definitely heard her.

But she didn't care. Her moans just kept coming, just like her.

Wave after wave of pleasure went through her, accented by the hands playing with her breasts, her ass, her whole body.

The wooden member kept sliding in and out, slowly, in rhythm with her pleasure.

After a while all of the hands slowly retreated from her body, only holding her enough to make her safely sink to the soft, moss covered forest floor.

Exhaustedly panting she stayed there for a while.

That was worth it. Worth the time and effort.

Worth finding ways to ask people about the rumor without seeming to interested.

Worth the time spent comparing notes, trying to make anything out of it, and finding this place.

After what felt like an eternity, Ginny slowly rose to her knees.

The hands were still again, a small distance away from her, just like when she found them.

The wooden dildo nowhere to be seen.

She had found the rumored place. She had uncovered the secret.

But no one needed to know…

Ginny grinned to herself. She wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Hell, she´d deny having ever heard of it, if she were asked.

But she'd come back. She would definitely come back…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stood up.

Her clothes were scattered in tatters all around her.

She sighed. The repairing spell was easy enough, but it always left some slight marks.

Still a bit out of breath she looked around for her wand.

She spotted it right next to one of the hands.

"Great…", she thought to herself. "Better be extra careful now…"

Her gaze fixated on the hand, she slowly moved over to it, wet noises coming from between her legs as she moved.

She crouched down, and carefully extended her hand towards the wand.

Inches before she could reach it, one of her legs accidentally brushed one of the hands´ stem.

"Oh, sh…", was all she could think, before the hands came to life again.

Two grabbed her wrists again, holding her hands down on the floor.

Another two grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs apart slightly.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…", Ginny sighed.

She was on all fours now, her ass up, held by two hands.

She heard a rustling behind her, and wanted to look down between her legs, when another hand grabbed her throat, forcing her head up, her gaze straight ahead.

Then she felt the wood entering her again.

This time there was no foreplay, no stimulation, as she was still soaking wet.

Ginny was annoyed at herself, but she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't enjoy it.

Being held down, getting fucked from behind.

It sounded so wrong, so nasty.

But it had an undeniable effect on her.

Ginny felt a few more hands groping her breasts. They weren't as careful as they were before.

But it didn't matter. It felt amazing.

The wooden dick entered her, just to completely pull out, and starting again.

Ginny moaned as it took up speed.

She wanted to move with it, but the hands held her down completely again.

They dictated the rhythm.

They dictated the movements.

Ginny moved, yes, but only when they moved her.

The hands pushed her back into it, pulled her away from it.

They played with her.

Every time she felt the faintest sign of an orgasm, they slowed down.

She could do nothing but let it happen.

Her gaze still strictly forward, though her vision getting blurrier by the minute.

She couldn't say how long she was already there.  
She couldn't concentrate well enough to actually care about it.

Thrust in. Pull out.

Thrust in. Pull out.

All of her thoughts just circling around it.

Thrust in. Pull out.

Faster. Slower.

Her excitement growing.

Slower. Faster.

In. Out. In. Out.

Ginny couldn´t think straight.

She felt a slap on her ass again.

Sharp pain. But she didn't cry out. She moaned.

Another hit. Another moan. Louder this time.

Then she felt a shift in the hands.

The one holding her head up drew back.

She was getting pulled up a bit by her wrists.

Ginny was kneeling now, the wooden dick still slowly pumping into her.

Too dizzy to think about it too much, she didn't struggle.

The hands on her breasts kept going, but two new ones came though her armpits, and back towards her, supporting her shoulders.

Two more lay themselves over her eyes, taking her vision away.

Groaning she felt something touch her palms.

Instinctively she grabbed it.

Two more wooden dicks were now in one of her hands each, moving ever so slightly back and forth, in rhythm with the one inside her.

Without thinking Ginny started stroking them.

They´ve been so good to her, so she would not disappoint them.

She had more freedom of movement now, but the wood still dictated the speed.

Pushed into her.

Slithered in her hands.

Groped her breasts, pinched her nipples.

"Mo-more…", Ginny moaned hoarsely.

Her whole body was on fire, she didn't want it to stop.

But she yearned for the release.

She was helpless. Her desire was in the literal hands of the wood.

All she could do was embrace it.

Giving her body. Hoping to get heard by this mysterious force.

The wooden dick in her right hand drew back, while the other one still moved in her left hand, and the third one pumped into her.

With the little wiggle room she had she tried to grab it again.

Why did it draw back?

Seconds later she felt it again.

She grabbed it, tightly, and felt it give a little.

The other one was completely solid, there was no give.

It felt like there was something covering it lightly.

The other one was completely smooth.

It was warm.

The other one was cool.

Ginny did not care. She stroked both sides equally to the rhythm.

The rhythm that fucked her pussy.

She felt she was getting closer again.

This time the wooden dick didn´t slow down. It kept on pounding her.

Again. And again.

Her whole being focused on the rhythm, and the dick that filled her.

She didn´t spare a thought about her hands. They moved on their own.

Stroking the cool, smooth dick, and the warm, slightly yielding dick.

It felt slightly sticky, like there was something on it, or coming out of it.

But Ginny did not focus on it.

She was close. She was so close to release.

As if the wood knew that, the two dicks drew back from her hands.

Ginny tried reaching them again, until she felt two new hands on her.

One on her head, tilting it slightly backwards, and another one, feeling softer than the other hands, on her chin, pushing her mouth further open.

The hands on her wrists pulling them back now, folding her arms behind her back.

The rhythm picked up again.

Ginny moaned loudly through her open mouth, her tongue sticking out a bit.

Close. She was so close.

The hand on her head pulled her forward a bit, and she felt something

touch her tongue.

Not caring what it was, Ginny closed her mouth around it.

It was the warm dick that was in her right hand, just moments ago.

She sucked on it, letting her tongue wander over it´s unusual and not so smooth surface,

and tried to move her head to take more of it in.

But the hands held her back.

As always, the wood dictated her movement.

She was just a tool. A toy.

Ginny could only let herself get used until it was over.

And she loved every second of it.

A few moments or minutes (Ginny had lost all track of time a long while ago) later the hands around Ginny´s lower body loosened up, letting her move more freely.

She was so close. So close.

As much as she was able to, Ginny bounced up and down on the still moving wooden cock in her pussy, getting herself closer to the climax with each movement.

The hands on her head had shifted some time ago.

They held the sides of her head, controlling her movement forwards and backwards, making her take the dick all the way in her mouth.

Ginny felt something hitting her chin everytime her head got pulled forward.

She sucked harder as she felt her orgasm come.

Her lips around the dick she didn't need hands to guide her.

And when a hard thrust was about to put her over the edge, a hand grabbed her fiery red hair and pulled it back sharply, which made Ginny let out a big moan in surprise.

She kept bouncing up and down, riding the dick while enjoying every moment of the long awaited after wave came over her, inside and out.

She felt something gently landing on her face, then another one, and another, as well as on her breasts.

The dick in her pussy slid in and out very slowly, with her shuddering and clenching tight every time.

Something ran down her face and neck. She was panting hard.

Her tongue found a drop of a thick, salty liquid.

Her legs quivered.

Ginny´s whole body quivered.

But she kept moving.

Slowly up and down.

Riding the orgasm to the fullest.

The hands slowly retreated.

First the ones around her breasts.

Then the ones that held her arms back.

She heard rustling all around.

The wooden dick still inside her, but pulling out ever so slowly.

She heard the hands pull back.

Heard the wind howl.

She heard herself panting like she had been running all day.

Heard light thumping away from her, and the rustling of bushes.

She felt the hands that held her eyes shut draw back.

Ginny slumped down to the forest floor.

Her wand right next to her.

The hands were a few feet away.

This time she'd be able to leave.

Just a few more minutes to catch her breath, and clean her face.

Lying on her back, looking up to the sky, she whispered: "Until next time…" to no one in particular...


End file.
